Tina Blake (2013)
'''Tina Blake '''is the best friend of Chris Hargensen in Carrie (2013) and is the true secondary antagonist. She is portrayed by Zoë Belkin. About Tina is the best friend of Chris. She is one of Carrie's main tormentors. She takes part in throwing tampons at Carrie. She is also seen at Chris's house and tells her not to upload the video of Carrie, because she can be seen in the video. When Chris isn't around, she bullies Carrie in the English room. She laughs when Carrie is reading her poem and flirts with the teacher Mr. Ulmann. She also seduces him to bully Carrie. Jackie is Tina's date to prom, however. They both were prom dates, because it was part of the plan. They both were playing an active part in the prank. At the Prom Tina replaces the ballots with fake ones, that name Tommy and Carrie King and Queen. She also sneaks Chris and Billy in. After Carrie is drenched in blood, Tina plays the locker room video of Carrie on the projection screens and laughs hysterically together with most of the crowd. She only stops after Tommy´s death, which affects Carrie profoundly. After Carrie screams and sends the shockwave, she sees Sue from the outside and starts continuously banging and screaming on the door and pleads for her to help. She is seen running around the prom trying to figure a way ut of the gymnasium. Tina sees Nicki and Lizzy's deaths which makes her panic and when Mr. Ulmann grabs her hand Tina gets scared as Carrie is getting ready to kill her. When the fire moon slips them up, Tina's on her own. The electric cords come and she falls into fire, causing her to burn to death. Death Tina is lying on the floor and Mr. Ulmann sees her. "Tina, come on! Come on!" he says, coming to help her and she grabs his hand. When Carrie notices them and throws a flaming crescent moon prop towards them. It forces them to separate. Mr. Ulmann falls to the floor and Miss Desjardin and George have to watch in horror as Tina is whipped 4 times by electrical wires across her shoulders and arms, causing her to scream. The electrical wires whip her once more as she stumbles backwards, stepping on fire. When seeing the fire, Tina's eyes widen and screams with horror, smacking her orange prom dress. The flames enguls her entire body in seconds as she screams in pain. While flailing around, Tina screams in anguish as the flames enguls her arms. She screams in pain as she eventually dies by burning to death. Extended Death Tina is lying on the floor and Mr. Ulmann sees her. "Tina, come one! Come on!" he says, coming to help her and she grabs his hand. When Carrie notices them and throws a flaming crescent moon prop towards them. It forces them to separate. Mr. Ulmann falls to the floor and Miss Desjardin and George have to watch in horror as Tina is whipped 4 times by electrical wires across her shoulders, causing her to scream. The electrical wires whip her once more as she stumbles backwards, stepping on fire. When seeing the fire, Tina's eyes widen and screams with horror, smacking her orange prom dress. The flames enguls her entire body in seconds as she screams. While flailing around burning to death, Tina whimpers and shrieks in agony. She screams at the top of her lungs. She continues flailing around, shrieking. Miss Desjardin and George continue to watch in horror. Tina screams in pain. She falls to her knees, slowly flailing her arms around and dies. Tina collapses onto the ground, dead as the flames incinerate her face. Trivia *Besides Chris, Sue, Rachel and Anissa, Tina is the only member of The Ultras to be directly based on her character from the novel. **The Watson Twins are based on The Thibodeau Sisters and Norma Watson from the Novel. **Heather is based on Helen Shyres but also on other characters. **Anissa is based on *When Chris asks Tina to ditch detention with her, she says she should, because she has a heart condition. *Tina's surname is rumored to be "Fordyce". However, her last name in the Novel is "Blake" and this is also the last name listed on her sign at the film premiere. *Tina obviously had a Stunt double to portray her as she burned to death. *If Tina really had a heart condition, her heart must have been pounding very fast due to the shockwave, the flaming moon, the power, the students and friends dying, getting whipped by electrical wires and burning to death in flames. *Tina is very similar to Norma Watson as they both are best friends with Chris, wicked and evil teenage girls, and help set up the pig's blood prank by rigging the Prom's King and Queen ballots for Tommy Ross and Carrie White to win. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Carrie characters Category:Carrie (2013) characters Category:The Mortimer Snerds Category:Bullies Category:Pure Evil Category:Villains Category:Brunette Characters